The requirements for production of diesel boiling range fuels can potentially vary during the course of a year. During summer months, a primary goal of hydroprocessing can be reduction of sulfur and/or nitrogen content of diesel boiling range fuels in order to satisfy regulatory requirements. Sulfur reduction can also be important during winter months, but an additional consideration can be improving the cold flow properties of the diesel boiling range fuels. Dewaxing of diesel boiling range fractions can be used to provide improved cold flow properties, but this can also result in loss of product yield. Methods which can allow for improved production of diesel boiling range fuels while maintaining or improving the yield of such fuels can therefore be desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,394,255 describes methods for integrated hydrocracking and dewaxing of a feed under sour conditions for formation of diesel and lubricant boiling range fractions.